The present invention relates to a device for holding a trocar sleeve in its position of engagement in the body of a patient, with clamping jaws which in the closed position define an opening and which can be placed about the outside of a trocar sleeve, and with at least one hole via which the forceps can be fixed on the patient.
A device of this kind is known in the form of a fixing disk sold by the Applicant under number 27105 AG.
Holding devices of this kind are used to hold trocar sleeves or similar surgical instruments in a defined position.
However, a disadvantage of the known trocar-fixing disks is that their relatively large surface area and rigidity means that they cannot be applied on uneven body surfaces in particular. This is the case, for example, in operations in the throat or neck area where the body surface of the patient offers no possibility of securing a holding device in the form of a flat plate or disk.
Another disadvantage is that a relatively large area of the patient's body is covered by the disks, as a result of which this area cannot be seen by the attending physician, nor is it accessible to other instruments. In minimally invasive interventions, several trocars are usually fitted, for example one for observing the operating site with an endoscope, and a second one for the actual operating instrument.
As a result of the relatively large surface area covered by the disk, it is also not possible, near the inserted trocar sleeve, to introduce further operating instruments into the patient's body or fix them on the body.
Automated, robot-like positioning systems for trocars and instruments are also known. Such devices have multi-component articulated arms whose individual elements can be oriented in different axes independently of one another. Thus, the instrument to be fixed can be held in any desired position.
However, such devices are highly complicated, very difficult to produce and to handle, and in addition are extremely expensive. Moreover, holding systems of this kind require a large amount of space in the operating room and additionally impede the operating surgeon when they are arranged next to the operating table and over the patient. A further disadvantage of these systems is that the trocars can only be fixed relative to an operating apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a trocar sleeve, which device is easy to use, takes up little space, and can also be fixed securely on uneven surfaces.